


Chocolate x Love

by Lexiloo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chocolate, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Gon - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, More Fluff, Oneshot, killua - Freeform, make out sessions, mentions of slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiloo/pseuds/Lexiloo
Summary: Killua finds that sharing his chocolate with Gon is enjoyable.





	Chocolate x Love

**Author's Note:**

> ...I bought chocolate today and had this idea. XD

 

It was a normal Tuesday when Killua went out shopping to buy groceries for himself and his boyfriend, Gon.

Well, he tried to.

He did buy _some_ of what Gon wrote on the list. Like the bread, the milk, the apples...but Killua couldn't help himself. He had to buy his favorite chocolate, which was finally in stock again. Which left him with no more money for the rest of the groceries. And he only realized it when he was near their apartment they shared.

"Ah, dammit. Gon's gonna kill me..." Killua groaned. Usually, it was Gon who made some sort of silly mistake and Killua had to clean up his messes, but this time, the mess was all on Killua.

Killua heaved the 'groceries' to their door and opened it carefully. He bit his tongue before calling out. "Hey Gon, I'm back."

For a moment, the only noise in the apartment was feet padding across the carpet floor before Gon ran over, his hair spiky as usual and a big grin etched across his tan face.

"Killua!" Gon tackled him in a hug. Killua stumbled back a single step in surprise as his smaller boyfriend wrapped his arms, almost in a suffocating way, around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you for buying the groceries! I was finally able to clean the living room like I promised!" he looked at Killua with a grin now portraying pride. Killua couldn't help but let the corners of his lips quirk upwards before remembering the little grocery problem, which brought down his small smile. He shifted slightly. "Hey, uh, Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uhh...well I kinda blew my money. Mostly on chocolates..."

"..."

"But I got some of the things on your list," Killua offered, watching as Gon peered in the bags. Gon sighed. "Killua we can't eat chocolate for dinner."

"I know." Killua grimaced. "Its just...they're never in stock and there wasn't that many left."

"So you bought the rest of the choco-robos?" Gon glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed but he had a tiny exasperated smile. Well at least he wasn't mad.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Gon-"

"Don't be! I was bored with cleaning! Now I can go out and get the rest of the stuff and you finish cleaning!" Gon chirped, eyes brightening at the prospect of being outside and getting food for himself and Killua.

"...You're so positive, it's almost painful sometimes," Killua said with a wry smile. Gon's smile didn't waver. He opened the door. "Go put the bags away! I'll go buy the rest of the groceries!" Gon ran out.

Killua sighed and set the bags on the kitchen counter, opening one of the boxes of choco-robos. He popped one of the chocolate balls in his mouth and began cleaning, eating more and more chocolate as did so.

By the time Gon got home, Killua had managed to eat all but one small box of the chocolates he bought, the trashcan filled with the empty boxes.

"Killuaaaa! You're gonna spoil your dinner!" Gon whined.

Killua didn't respond. He picked up the last box and motioned around the now clean kitchen.

"I wasn't only indulging myself in chocolate, Gon. I was cleaning too. Give it a rest, will ya?"

Gon deflated. "But Killua, you won't be hungry for dinner..."

Killua walked over to Gon with a smile, popping one of the little chocolates in Gon's mouth, surprising him.

"Hey don't worry about it, alright? I'll still eat whatever you make."

Gon watched his big brown eyes as Killua tossed a chocolate in the air and caught it with his mouth before walking in the living room. Gon slowly chewed the sweet little ball of chocolate that his boyfriend loved so much. Gon wasn't one to overindulge himself with sweets like Killua, but he loved the occasional chocolate. Specifically, ones Killua share. But he didn't want to hog up any of the chocolates that were hardly ever in stock that Killua buys. Killua deserved them. Which was exactly the reason why Gon didn't go to the living room to sit with Killua and eat a box of his own.

Well, that and there were none left, but that was beside the point.

Gon turned back to the kitchen, washed his vegetables he bought, got out a cutting board and a knife and began chopping the vegetables into smaller pieces. Once that was done, he put a pot on the stove and poured water in it and began boiling it.

As he waited, he thought back to when he met Killua. Ironically, it was at the store, where he was buying chocolates and Gon just so happened to be a passerby.

_~Flashback, 3 years ago~_

_Gon walked over to the counter to buy his bags of meat and vegetables, seeing a skinny boy no older than him, with fluffy white hair buying a single box of chocolates._

_"Sorry son, but prices went up. You're 3 yen short."_

_"That's ridiculous! You keep moving your prices up! Every time I come here, you do this! You got something against me or do you just like getting money from children?" the boy demanded._

_"These chocolates are rare here, kid. Yeah, I raise the prices. You buy these everytime you can, so why not raise the prices doing so?"_

_"Do you not understand how hard it is to raise money, you old bastard?"_

_"Look kid," the fat man looked at Killua in the eye. "I run a business. And if getting more money outta kids is what I want, that's what I do."_

_Gon's brows furrowed. That wasn't fair at all. The boy looked so skinny it was unhealthy. And from the looks of it, a box of chocolates would be the only thing he could afford._

_So he decided to step in._

_"Hey! There you are! I told you to wait for me so I could pay for your chocolate, didn't I?" Gon let out a laugh while shaking his head. Both the man and the boy turned to him. The boy widened his sapphire colored eyes. They were the prettiest shade of blue Gon had ever seen. But he couldn't get distracted. He walked over to the boy. "Here, move over, I'm paying." Gon pushed the chocolate towards the man and set his bags down so the man could check them out._

_The man grumbled and began doing his job._

_Gon leaned over slightly to the boy, whispering very softly under his breath. "Name?"_

_The boy blinked before all but mouthing, "Killua."_

_"Gon."_

_Gon straightened out just as the man finished swiping everything and turned to Gon. "99 yen."_

_Killua visibly bit his lip to avoid snapping at the man as Gon fished out the money and set it on the counter. The man took it, counted, and put it in the register and waited for the receipt to print out before handing it to him and giving him the brown bags. "There. Have a good day, kid."_

_"Thank you! Come on, Killua!" Gon hurried outside, Killua following in suit._

_The moment they were outside and away from the store, Killua eyed him. "You didn't have to do that."_

_"I know. I wanted to!"_

_"Why?" Killua eyed him warily._

_"You're really spiteful, you know that?"_

_Killua sputtered immediately._

_"I mean, you didn't even thank me!" Gon tilted his head to the side, but he was grinning. He didn't mind not being thanked. He was just happy this beautiful boy got his chocolate._

_Killua turned a very bright red. "Oh. Um, yeah. Thanks."_

_"It's no problem! I was only kidding!" Gon let out a genuine laugh. Killua's mouth twitched, unsure whether to laugh too or not._

_"By the way, I want you to come over for dinner!"_

_"WHAT? GON, YOU DON'T JUST INVITE PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW TO DINNER!" Killua shouted._

_"I know your name. And that's enough for me. Come on! You're probably really hungry!"_

_Killua hesitantly ended up following him, and once they got to Gon's place, Gon made dinner, and they got to know eachother better. Gon found out Killua had run away from his overbearing and abusive parents, and Killua found out Gon's mom had died when he was a baby, his father left him, and his aunt was dying in the hospital. With nowhere to go, no one to turn to, the boys took interest in the other rather quickly, and Killua ended up staying with him._

_~End flashback~_

Gon smiled at the memory. The very memory of how they met was precisely why Gon couldn't get mad at him. It was like a reminder of the day they met. And if they hadn't met, Gon would be an emotional wreck alone, only having the occasional company of his other friends, Kurapika and Leorio. And Killua would probably have starved to death by now.

And they wouldn't be a very happy couple for sure.

Meanwhile, Killua sat in the living room couch, tossing a chocolate in the air every now and then to catch it in his mouth. He was very grateful to be with Gon, in more ways than one. He eyed the last couple chocolates in the box thoughtfully. He wanted to try something new.

"Hey, Gon!" Killua called.

"Yeah?" Gon called back from the kitchen.

"Come over here!"

"Killua, I'm making dinner!" Gon's voice was laced with amusement.

"Turn the stove off and come here!" Killua's own voice pleaded.

A moment of silence, then Gon came out to the living room to see Killua sitting up on the couch with an embarrassed blush on his pale cheeks, he looked nervous, but his eyes also danced in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Killua?" Gon asked and plopped himself on the couch next to him. Killua shook his head. "No, nothing wrong. I just..." he took a deep breath and gave him a big smile.

"Want some chocolate?"

"...Killua is that really what you called me in here for?" Gon asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kinda. Yeah."

Gon opened his mouth to speak, to tell Killua he had to go turn the stove back on so he could continue making dinner, but Killua was quick. He put a chocolate in Gon's mouth for the second time.

"Kirua-!" Gon started to protest around the chocolate.

Without any hesitance, Killua gently, yet firmly, planted his lips onto Gon's, his tongue sliding in Gon's mouth. Gon's own eyes widened and realization on what Killua was doing dawned on him and he instantly responded, allowing Killua's warm tongue to invade his mouth, the chocolate went from Gon's mouth to Killuas, slowly melting onto their tongues as Killua deepened the kiss the more the chocolate melted. Once it was gone, Killua pulled away, blushing a deep crimson red. Gon was sure his face was no better. Both of their lips had smudges of chocolate on them, and neither said a word for an entire minute.

Killua reached in the box and pulled out the last chocolate, giving Gon a small smile, despite his obvious embarrassment. "One more?"

"Y-yeah, I'll take one more," Gon stuttered with a smile.

This time, Killua put it in his own mouth and held it between his chocolate smeared teeth. Gon laughed lightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Killua's and sliding his tongue in.

They got so into the kiss, even once the chocolate melted, that they hadn't noticed Killua laying on his back on the couch with Gon laying ontop of him.

The moment their lips parted, they both gasped and panted desperately for air. Killua caught his breath first, leaned over, and gently licked the remaining chocolate off of Gon's lips before licking the chocolate off his own.

Gon's face almost comically went a rosy red, cupping Killua's cheeks in his own hands, his honey brown eyes shining in unashamed affection. Killua could only return the blinding smile.

"Guess it wasn't bad I spent my money on the chocolate," Killua murmured. His warm breath smelled like heavy chocolate. Gon rested his forehead on Killua's.

"It wasn't bad to begin with. My only complaint is we don't have anymore," Gon said softly, his smile widening.

"That's my line, moron," Killua nudged him, making him laugh.

"From now on, we'll start sharing the chocolates." Killua said after a moment.

Gon pulled his forehead away and looked at Killua, eyes shining in both excitement and love. "Really?"

"Yeah." Killua brought Gon's head down with one hand. He gave Gon quick kiss on the lips before letting go, both arms now around his waist. "I promise."

Gon couldn't think of anything else to do except lean over and bury his face in the crook of Killua's neck as Killua hugged him tighter.

Dinner forgotten, both boys just drifted off as the sun went down, the box of chocolate discarded on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh these two dorks deserve their happiness -3-


End file.
